Damiani Johann Faust
'''Jadwiga Damiani Johann Faust de Fulmine Tenebris '''is one of the few Kitsune inhabiting Earnwold. He is also, however, one of the ruling Jadwiga of Frostfell. Using this title to his advantage, he hunts demons and toys with the affairs of others to pass the time in his relatively long life. History Childhood Damiani was born into a 'litter' of six to a forest bound Kitsune couple. They lived deep in Scalewood Forest, keeping to themselves and living alongside the creatures that dwelled there. When he was five, his family was hunted down and killed by a pack of demons, leaving only him and his mother live though separated. He was blinded in this series of attacks and left to die by the demons.Fortunately, or unfortunately, he was found by a being of shadow that decided to have him as a 'toy'. He was saved, and given power over darkness in exchange for his soul upon death. He spent a few years adjusting to his loss of sight, barely scraping by on the bare minimum. He ate from carrion and slept without shelter, unable to find any properly without his eyesight. He gained enough experience for basic functions by the time he was 12, and returned to the forest in search of his family. There he only found the remains of his mother, whom had lost the will for her life in grief. He then took up his mother's old dagger and vowing a campaign of revenge against the demons that took everything from him Young Adulthood He was a terrible demon hunter at first, constantly picking fights he had little hope of winning with the powers he didn't understand and a knife he never learned to use. He was bound for self-destruction, and nearly died on many occasions. On one such night, when he was 22, he found himself bleeding out in a temple full of gods he cursed for his life.There he was graced by the presence of Daikitsu, a goddess of self-perfection and supposed mother of the Kitsune race. He was healed of his mortal wounds. Since, he has explored the religious side of himself that he had denied up until then. Going North Since his experience with Daikitsu, he took a break in demon hunting to explore his powers and try to more properly control them. This led him north to Frostfell, a land he had learned about that held a great many magic users. He made his way north to the Capitol of Frostfell, Whitethrone. There he spent years gathering and getting help looking through tomes. It was around this time that he was caught up in the return of the country's founder, Baba Yaga. With her to return came her daughters picking out new apprentices as well as the new ruler. Dami was found by the White Witch Morgannan, who took interest in his dedication to academics. With not much of a choice, Damiani was beat into submission by the Jadwiga and taken as a student. Their time together was short but he was passed down from Jadwiga to Jadwiga until, after three decades, he had started becoming a worthwhile Winter Witch himself. He favored more the politics of the country over the military and so with the current monarch's blessings, he was put in charge of the city of Frostfell itself while the queen handled general politics. The Neglectful Ruler Dami focused most of his time on the town he was put in charge of, still seeking knowledge in the powers that were beginning to change him, at leat at first. He was no longer bothered by the cold, noticing that ice followed him wherever he went like a clingy pet. This was short lived, as he found himself increasingly restless. He still felt the desire to hunt demons, and he had busied himself with other things. Before, he had little choice, but now he had real power, past petty illusions and mind tricks. He focused on finding demons agsin, occasionally leaving the town under care of assistants to go out and hunt. He was far more successful, eliminating demons that he could barely handle with ease using his new abilities to manipulate the terrible cold that emenated from him. From Ruler to Professor Dami returned to finding and slaughtering demons, killing hundreds in the matter of years. This continued on and off for decades, his control and power growing with every battle. He would stop to take care of the town as much as he had to or to perform experiments on others as his mind grew more twisted by magic. He became a professor at a place called Flist Academy, where he was head of the occult division. He was the teacher this time, playing with students and testing others as he taught his 'lessons'. After some time, however, his experiments came to an end when one of his Gating class students opened a portal to the elemental plane of fire. The academy was promptly burned to the ground, causing the fox to move on and back to hunting once again. Appearance He is skinny and stands at 6' 1". He is very agile to make up for his lack of physical prowess. His iris and pupils have seemed to melded together going from an icey blue to jet black gradually rather than abruptly as a side effect from his permanent blindness. The fur is sleek and almost looks like skin, smooh over the entirety of his body. Each of his six tails is proportioned to be longer than what it would normally be while his ears remain unchanged. Each of his tails has a band on them, fit perfectly around the center. The bands are silver foxes that "stand" on the top of each tail while the fox's tail wraps around his own and keeps it secured. His left ear is pierced in two places on the left side. He wears thick black robes that leave him looking lIke a walking silhouette. The robes have gold metal rings in various sizes hanging of different parts of them. Personality Dami has two main personality types, not to say that he has MPD, but that, depending on his mood, he will act differently. His first, and main, personality is that of an easygoing mage who enjoys his fair share of pranks and such. He even enjoys them slightly more than your average Kitsune. He's almost always using illusions to mess with people for laughs. He's light-hearted and hedonistic, believing that if one is not enjoying themself, then they are not living their life correctly. He's friendly and, while he might seem eccentric, he is happy to help whomever would ask help of him. He doesn't like secrets, but that doesn't mean he'll just start spouting everything he knows about everything, unless someone asks for what he thinks are the right reasons. In his free time, he likes to sing, though his talent is questionable. His second personality could arguably be reasoned out as his 'true self'. He is cold and dark, almost literally. He lacks any sympathy to anyone and anything and will not hesitate to do harm if he feels ANY reason to cause it. He's the text-book definition of a loner, inadvertently driving away anyone who tries to be close. He's very driven in this mindset, completing any task he sets out to at any cost. Upon meeting anything he doesn't agree with, he is dismissive and arrogant. He will not tolerate insult towards him and will take hostile action against it. In either personality type, he absolutely hates hot weather as it messes with the main way he copes with being blind. He believes light to be pointless, at least in regards to him, and is often seen standing in or near a shadow. Whenever he can he prefers to use mundane methods to solve a problem over magical ones, believing that relying on magic too much would be backwards to his reason to have it in the first place. He is touchy, though, about what he is called as a magic user. He prefers to be called a sorcerer, but will tolerate being called anything else but a wizard. Even being associated with wizards will send him into his second personality rather quickly, as will the very mention of demons. Though he appears incapable of becoming intoxicated, Damiani enjoys drinking, and he enjoys spending time alone at the lake near Earnwold with a glass of wine. Abilities He is a sorcerer of the elements, mastering shadow and ice magic. As such the light is normally a little dimmer and it is a little colder around him. His breath is nearly always visible and his image is usually slightly blurred. The intensity of the light and temperature change can vary depending on mood and health. With this magic he is also able to recover stamina quickly and do away with sleeping as a whole. With use of his shadow magic he can also quickly travel between shadows for a certain distance each day. He uses his magics defensively and has dedicated most of his learning to find clever ways to avoid being hit. As such he has a certain pride and fragility as his constitution has become lacking when it comes to physical damage. He can effectively dodge any attack that can possibly be avoided for a short period of time though doing so wears him out from constantly concentrating on both magic and movement. His various magic abilities include: * Transportation through shadows * Cryomancy * Magical Bindings * Summoning * Transmutation * Illusions Relationships Family * Father (unknown name; Deceased) * Lisica (Mother; Deceased) * Damiani (Brother; Deceased) * Faust (Brother; Deceased) * Sveta (Sister; Fate Unknown) * Amaya (Sister; Deceased) * Althea (Sister; Deceased) Dylan Dylan is his adoptive daughter and while he did not intend such, he has become incredibly protective of her. He bought her from the slave market when she was ten. Initially he meant to use her for her fighting prowess much like others in her life had, but his feelings began to shift as he bonded with her. Instead of training an apprentice, he sympathized with her upbringing and shifted his focus to repairing her socially and bringing her up to be a productive member of society Winter Damiani has been having an off and on relationship with this Spirit of Winter, the two having known each other almost as long as the fox has been in Frostfell. They would see each other infrequently until their relationship came to a head with the birth of their two daughters together. Faye Fira Other Nero Vicky-bff forever Trivia * Gallery Category:Magical Character Category:People